


Attempted Cannibalism

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [20]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “What are you doing?” “Nibbling on you because you taste so good.”“What?” “I’m a zombie.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 20 of haunted septiween! Listen.... The title makes sense once you read it xD Let me know what you thought!

 

Mark has a problem, one he’s had since was little. It wasn’t anything too bad, just a tad odd. 

Mark chews on things. 

Things like pencils, pen caps, his nails, his lips, and tons of other odd things. Now, he knows plenty of people chew on their nails and ends of pencils/pens. It’s just something he hates that he does.

And it’s something he almost always has to do. He’s bought so much candy and gum just to stop himself from shredding his nails and lips. Of course, when he’s editing that doesn’t save his pencils and pens. Or his knuckles and sleeves when he reading. One time, when he paused while reading, he found himself chewing on the corner of the book. 

It was a habit he normally kept hidden from his boyfriend but after he moved in, it was fairly obvious he did it. But, for whatever reason, Jack never once commented on it and Mark was thankful for it. And if Jack wasn’t going to mention it then neither was Mark.

One night while they were cuddled up on the couch watching lame horror movies with Jack laying in front of him, Mark felt something wet touch his pointer finger. His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked down. He saw Jack looking up at him, his pointer finger in Jack's mouth. 

“What are you doing?” Mark asked, a small smile stretching across his face. It was actually rather adorable seeing Jack like that.

Jack removed Mark’s finger from his mouth. “Nibbling on you because you taste so good.”

Mark laughed, “What?” 

“I’m a zombie.” 

Mark snorted, “A zombie, huh?”

Jack grinned shyly at him, “You’re not the only one who has a bad chewing habit.”

Mark raised his eyebrows, “Yeah well, yours is cute.”

“Cute? Most people would consider it attempted cannibalism.”

Mark snorted leaned to press a kiss to Jack's forehead. “It’s still cute.”

“So you don’t mind me chewing on your finger?” Jack bit his lip, clearly nervous.

Mark smiled and shook his head. “Nah. You’re not hurting me, so go for it.” 

And with that they continued watching their movie, Mark wincing as some random chick died and and Jack happily chewing on Marks finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited I'm so sorry for any mistakes.   
> If you'd like to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
